ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Abby Incredible
This article is about Vanessa's little sister. For the female Grossologist, see Abigail. For the Muppet, see Abby. For the dean of Monsters University, see Hardscrabble. How Abby Incredible joined the Tourney Abby Incredible, the little sister of Vanessa Incredible. Abby entrusted Mr. Incredible with giving her a perfect body. However Abby's body was too complex. Her father installed an electric guitar instead. Abby yells "An electric guitar? This is perfect!" Abby attacked the treehouse she was trapped in long ago and Mokujin and left the tree in ruins. Abby learns of the Smash Bros. Tourney. She feels it's time for a test of her real abilities. She decides to take her sister, Vanessa with her. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Abby Incredible: *Play 3995 Versus Mode matches. *Using Vanessa Incredible, finish Classic Mode. Players can avoid fighting Abby Incredible by purchasing her from the Smash Store for 650 Smash Coins. In Tourney 2, one can also avoid fighting her by making a wish from Porunga. For all of the aforementioned requirements, the player will have to fight Abby Incredible at Treehouse. Upon defeating her or after purchasing her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Vanessa's little sister, Abby Incredible." She will be seen right of Vanessa Incredible, left of Starro, above Adam II, and below Kiki Mishima. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Taps herself with her fist. After the announcer calls his name Abby does five Busoshoku Haki imbued strikes then pulls out her electric guitar and plays a loud note saying "Team Umizoomi, your here!". Special Attacks Electric Guitar Shot (Neutral) Abby shoots a musical note from her electric guitar. Electric Guitar Swing (Side) Abby swings her electric guitar like a baseball bat. Electric Teleport (Up) Abby plays a note on her electric guitar, then she disappears and reappears in a location determined by the thumb pad. Electric Guitar Reflection (Down) Abby spins her electric guitar in front of her, deflecting any incoming projectiles. Hyper Electric Guitar Shot (Hyper Smash) Same as Electric Guitar shot, except Abby shoots ten musical notes from her electric guitar instead of one. Abby Finale (Final Smash) Abby gets angry saying "I'M TOO AFRAID TO CLIMB DOWN FROM UP HERE!!" then throws her electric guitar upward to make an explosion. After her electric guitar explodes, everyone in the blast radius will be blown away; and if Abby is lucky enough, she will get a new electric guitar. Victory Animations #Abby does five Busoshoku Haki imbued strikes saying "Okay, thanks.". #*Abby does five Busoshoku Haki imbued strikes saying "Imposter of my older sister... BEGONE!". (Vanessa Croft/Vanessa victories only) #*Abby does five Busoshoku Haki imbued strikes saying "Vanessa, wake up!!!!". (Vanessa Incredible victories only) #Abby plays some notes on her electric guitar saying "I've never climbed down nine ladder steps before." then shoots some musical energy blasts at her opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) who gives a Star KO scream. #*Abby plays some notes on her electric guitar saying "I've never climbed down nine ladder steps before." then shoots some musical energy blasts at her opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) who gives a Star KO scream. She then says "Shin Kamiya, that hatred is even worse than the time that I couldn't get down from that rotten treehouse!". (Shin victories only) #Abby does four lifitng kicks punches her fists together and says "Uh-huh, but I'm too scared to climb down!". #*Abby does four lifitng kicks punches her fists together and says "A Mokujin is far better than a treehouse!". (Mokujin/Female Mokujin victories only) On-Screen Appearance Abby appears playing a loud note through teleporting as she says "I can't do it! I can't get down!" then sets the guitar on her back. Special Quotes *I'm too afraid to climb down from up here... (When fighting Shin, Mung, or Wyvern Rhadamanthys) *Hey, think you can keep up? (When fighting Vanessa Incredible) *Uh-oh, I think I've got the wrong Vanessa here... (When fighting Vanessa Croft or Vanessa) *Any treehouse I see will be cut down, and that includes YOU! (When fighting Mokujin, Female Mokujin (Tourney 2)) *Were you going to ask her out for vodka? (When fighting Mamoswine) *Ha ha, now I can bring an end to you! (When fighting Metal Face) *Alright, but wouldn't that be cheating on you? (When fighting Rhyperior) *Not so fast, with my Haki, I'll destroy them all! (When fighting Grunty) *Is this where I can watch movies? (When fighting Lee) *Did your acts start the fire on my treehouse? (When fighting Darunia) *How can you save me with YOUR fire, absorb the flames? (When fighting Pyrrhon) *Hot shot bird fried in fire. Good headline, don't you think? (When fighting Falco) *I can escape your claw just as easy. (When fighting Shijima) *I could become Hokage with one finger of my own. (When fighting Tsunade) *You and Akamaru wanna have a tea party in my treehouse? (When fighting Kiba) *Such an exquisite spear, I would like one. (When fighting Volga) *Riddles, how much do you know about fire trucks? (When fighting Dr. Riddles and Kido) *In my future, do I see marriage? (When fighting Diavolo) *Toro, toro! Just don't hit my treehouse. (When fighting Bald Bull) *I'm voting for you to be the King of Alabasta! (When fighting Crocodile) *With Hierophant Green, you'll likely end up a delinquent, if not truant. (When fighting Kakyoin) *Well, I'll simply call in the Ronin Warriors to get me out. (When fighting Orne) *Just leave it down. (When fighting Alexandra) *The fire may get too strong. You might need O'Halloran. (When fighting Fireman Sam) *I never recalled that event, but if an evil force gets that egg, they could corrupt it. (When fighting Barney D.) *I can be like a detective!! (When fighting Blossom) *Naz darovie, to Pepsi Cola. (When fighting Soda Popinski (Tourney 2)) *Konohagakure would not approve of your actions as Root leader. (When fighting Danzo (Tourney 2)) *I'd love to hang with you after this. (When fighting Panther (Tourney 2)) *Mr. President, did you cheat at the Steel Ball Run? (When fighting Funny (Tourney 2)) *Can we re-enact the fire incident at my treehouse, so this time, I can stop it from happening? (When fighting Abbacchio (Tourney 2)) *I'd like to become a Saint for Athena like you, one day. (When fighting Aquila Yuna (Tourney 2)) Trivia *Abby Incredible shares her Arabic voice actress with Mrs. Meany, Dorothy Ann, Kycilia Zabi, and Colleen. *Abby Incredible shares her Japanese voice actress with Garchomp, Gigi Grant, Celina, Poison Ivy, and Vivian. *Abby Incredible shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Kristen. *Prior to Tourney, Abby Incredible was known as just "Abby". *Abby's quotes in Tourney are a mix of her quotes from the Team Umizoomi episode called Umi Fire Truck and some original quotes. She shares this trait with her big sister. *Despite her age, Abby is the strongest Team Umizoomi character in all of Tourney. *It is revealed that Abby can be similar to Sherlock Holmes when she fights Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls, despite her age. *When Abby fights against Mokujin, she vows to cut down every treehouse she sees, including Mokujin himself. In Tourney 2, the same thing happens when she fights the female Mokujin from Mokujin's Tekken 3 ending. **When she defeats Mokujin, she says that the people in his (her if it's the female Mokujin she defeated) race are far better than treehouses. *When Abby is present in any of the gameplay in Tourney, suspenseful bells can be heard in the background of the music. This makes Abby, Horrible Harry, and Katherine the only kid's show characters with the power to harm the game's music. *The default rival of Abby is Wyvern Rhadamanthys. The second rival of Abby is Maynard the Magician. Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Characters who harm the background music